1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wiring terminal structures, and more particularly, to a wiring terminal structure that features enhanced overall structural strength and an enhanced clamping force of a leaf spring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally, a wiring operation of a transmission line is often performed between different electronic elements of an electronic product so as to enable electrical connection and signal transmission between the different electronic elements.
To achieve a wiring purpose, a wiring terminal is usually required. Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a perspective view of a conventional wiring terminal A conventional wiring terminal 9 is shown in the drawing. The wiring terminal 9 comprises a body 91, a leaf spring 92, and a clamping portion 93.
The body 91 is open in shape and forms a space 911 therein. The clamping portion 93 extends from the body 91 and comprises an upper clamping leaf spring 931 and a lower clamping leaf spring 932. The leaf spring 92 has a substantially L-shaped cross-section and is disposed (by spot welding, for example) inside the space 911 of the body 91.
As shown in the drawing, the conventional wiring terminal 9 does not have sufficient overall structural strength because of the open shape of the body 91. Furthermore, with the wiring terminal 9 being composed of different parts, the overall structure of the wiring terminal 9 is likely to be loose, not to mention that interstices are likely to appear in the wiring terminal 9 during a usage process thereof. Hence, during the usage process of the wiring terminal 9, the clamping force generated by the leaf spring 92 in clamping a transmission line (not shown) is likely to be insufficient and thus results in poor contact to thereby compromise wiring and signal transmission.